


Придя как гость, останься как хозяин

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Питер вернулся домой
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaak Lahey
Kudos: 27





	Придя как гость, останься как хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> мир, в котором оборотни - элита, часть людей - живой товар
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для WTF Omegaverse 2020 в рамках Зимней ФБ
> 
> Благодарю помощь в вычитке puhnatsson
> 
> спонсор названия - Marchela24
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

# Придя как гость, останься как хозяин

  


Питер почти не следил за дорогой: сколько лет он провёл в этом лесу, да он бы с закрытыми глазами вышел к дому! Вот и последний поворот. Накатанная колея раздалась широким двором, и он, едва по привычке не свернув в гараж, аккуратно припарковался у парадной двери. Он пришёл как гость.

Даже сквозь закрытую дверь чуткий слух ловил гул множества голосов, шорох шагов, звон бокалов, смех… Проскрипели ступени лестницы. Сердце на мгновение замерло и тут же зашлось в дикой скачке — так, что потемнело в глазах. Расклеился — так дело не пойдёт! Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, Питер, наконец, опустил ладонь на ручку двери.

Наверное, в глубине души он ждал, что его появление привлечёт больше внимания. Напрасно. На деле ему досталась лишь парочка заинтересованных взглядов, кто-то что-то спросил, он ответил, и его оставили в покое, позволяя влиться в общее движение.

Было тепло: большой камин притягивал взгляд игрой живого пламени, отражавшегося в хрустале бокалов. В напитках, предлагаемых гостям вечера, не было недостатка: по периметру зала расположились добротной работы столики, на которых застыли тщательно подобранные юноши и девушки — все в расцвете физических сил и красоты — которым в этот вечер была уготована роль изысканных сосудов: популярное на подобных приёмах развлечение, когда гость дома мог заодно присмотреть для себя новое приобретение. Обнажённые тела, плавные линии, высоко вздёрнутые округлости ягодиц… И, словно вишенка на торте, — плотно вогнанные в тщательно растянутые дырки бутылки с напитками. Каждый столик снабжался табличками с информацией о живом сосуде. Питер рассеянно потрепал милые кудряшки ближайшего к нему юноши, и тот прогнулся под его рукой, словно кошка, аккуратно распрямляясь, чтобы наполнить бокал Питера, не пролив ни капли, и снова возвращаясь в исходную позу, успев при этом соблазнительно улыбнуться и продемонстрировать Питеру крепко стоящий симпатичный член.

Впрочем, все эти уловки пропали даром, потому что в тот момент Питер всей шкурой ощутил направленный на него взгляд. И он готов был отгрызть себе руку, если б не знал его. Так и есть: Айзек застыл на верхней площадке лестницы, лениво привалившись к стене. Но Питер ни на секунду не обманулся — он чувствовал напряжение, разлившееся между ними в воздухе, буквально слышал, как зазвенели, натягиваясь, струны, наживую тянущие его сердце к этим длинным ногам, облачённым по случаю в идеально сидящие костюмные брюки стоимостью со средний заработок не самого последнего клерка.

Питер помнил, когда впервые увидел Айзека. Тот не был урожденным оборотнем и, честно говоря, Питер всегда был не высокого мнения об обращённых, но, когда этот волчонок впервые после подаренного ему укуса открыл глаза, — золотые глаза омеги — Питер, взглянув в них лишь раз, навсегда потерял себя.

Айзек мог стать его. Но вот в чём дело: Питер раз в жизни решил поступить правильно. А правильным было отступить, дать волчонку время: твёрдо встать на ноги, выбрать свой путь и спутника на этом пути. Питер не обманывался — альфа со сложным характером и не менее сложной репутацией был не самой лучшей парой для этого волчонка.

Он ведь всё сделал правильно, так? Тогда почему это оказалось так больно? Казалось, что всё это время он дышал вполсилы. Он понял это только сейчас, когда в пелене смешавшихся запахов безошибочно вычленил аромат Айзека, дыша и не в силах надышаться им, с восторгом и смятением осознавая, что в этом аромате по-прежнему нет ни одной посторонней ноты. А значит, волчонок так и не выбрал альфу по себе, и, быть может, ещё не всё потеряно.

Айзек качнулся навстречу ему, но тут же тряхнул головой, словно стряхивая морок или отгоняя назойливую муху, взглянул вновь — уже спокойно и чуточку устало — и, отлепившись от стены, скрылся в глубине дома. И Питер шагнул за ним, успев загадать на скрипнувших ступеньках что-то невнятное, но невыносимо желанное.

Он нашёл его в кабинете, у раскрытого окна, полускрытого трепещущим на ветру тюлем, словно закутанную в покрывало невесту, и так и обнял сквозь тюль, утыкаясь лицом в шею и скуля, беспомощно умоляя о прощении и принятии. И так же сквозь тюль поцеловал, ловя сбившееся дыхание, выпутывая, наконец, свою добычу, словно распаковывая самый желанный, самый долгожданный подарок.

Дорогущие брюки стекли по ногам, открывая взгляду молочную нежность кожи, и Питер стёк вслед за ними, зарываясь лицом туда, где всё уже было твёрдо и горячо, и влажно для него. Он сосал и вылизывал, давясь от жадности, с восторгом вслушиваясь в стоны Айзека и дурея от этих звуков, этого вкуса, этого с каждой минутой крепчающего аромата. Не было сил оглянуться, проверить, заперта ли дверь, дойти хотя бы до дивана — да бог с ним, сгодился бы и стол! Лишь на мгновение оторвавшись от добычи, Питер подтолкнул Айзека к подоконнику, вынуждая опереться на него, и сам пристроился сзади, вминаясь в его тело, вклиниваясь, втискиваясь, впихиваясь, вдалбливаясь в жаркую тесноту, прижимая горячее тело так, что не дёрнуться, не вырваться. Всё! Больше никаких путей, никакого выбора, никаких спутников! Айзек дышал со всхлипами, с трудом принимая его, но даже не пытаясь уйти от проникновения, и Питер потерялся в нём, принимаясь размашисто вбиваться во всё ещё слишком узкую, но невероятно мокрую дырку. Айзек тёк так, что взмокли бёдра, и это было одуряюще сладко. С каждым толчком погружаясь всё глубже и глубже в желанный жар, Питер почувствовал, как лезут клыки и, не раздумывая, вгрызся в маячившее перед ним плечо.

Айзек заорал, захлёбываясь этим криком, рванулся — почему-то навстречу Питеру, с размаху насаживаясь на его член до конца, так, что яйца шлёпнулись о влажное тело, и внезапно кончил, обмякая в руках Питера, позволяя трахать себя так, как тому хотелось, тихонечко постанывая на особенно глубоких толчках.

В неспешно сгущающихся сумерках Питер видел, как съезжаются припозднившиеся гости, и тот факт, что у открытого настежь окна их без труда могли заметить, невероятно заводил его, никогда ранее не замечавшего за собой тяги к эксгибиционизму. Было что-то первобытное в том, чтобы вот так брать своего омегу, — почти публично заявляя на него права. Оргазм обрушился на него, словно дубинка громилы, подкравшегося в тёмном переулке, выкручивая, выжимая досуха. Он спускал и спускал в раскрытую его членом задницу, чувствуя, как растёт узел, запирая в Айзеке его семя, шепча в алеющее аккуратное ухо невероятную чушь, навроде того, как хочет трахать того всю ночь, раз за разом кончая внутрь, так, чтобы к утру Айзека раздуло от его спермы. Питер клялся, что не спустит его с узла, пока тот не понесёт от него, пока его плоский живот не станет круглым и тяжёлым, и даже после этого, чтобы такая чудесная, славная дырочка больше никогда не закрывалась, готовая принять Питера. Айзек лениво отбивался на особенно сочных пассажах, например, когда Питер заявил, что собирается сосать его вместе с волчатами, потому что у Айзека, наверняка, будет достаточно молока, чтобы хватило и ему.

— Да уж, может, хоть тогда поумнеешь, козёл старый, — наконец выдал тот в ответ.

— Малыш, прости, — слова обожгли горечью, пеплом облепив язык. — Я же видел, как на тебя засматривался Дюкалион. Альфа альф, и ты был достоин лучшего.

— Альфа… — в голосе Айзека проскользнула задумчивая нежность, и Питер успел ощутить гадостный укол ревности, пока не понял, что она, эта нежность, направлена на него. — Альфа, да, да только не мой. И он это тоже знал. Все знали, кроме тебя.

— А я? — странно было задаваться подобным вопросом, будучи буквально сцепленным с омегой. За что Питер тут же отхватил вполне заслуженный тычок острым локтём под рёбра.

***

За спиной внезапно громко ойкнули, хлопнула дверь, послышался звук быстро удаляющихся шагов. Последнее, что Питер услышал, было смущённое: «Я, кажется, нашёл их, Дерек. Нет, не ходи — они немного заняты, и мы с тобой, кажется, тоже, большой страшный волк, потому что у меня травма, жуткая травма, мне нужна немедленная помощь!»

А потом Айзек требовательно заёрзал в его руках, и мир снова полетел ко всем чертям, оставляя их друг другу и ночи, за которой их ожидал первый новый рассвет.

  


* * *


End file.
